A social networking website may include a number of features that allow users to interact. For example, a user can post a message to either the user's social networking webpage and/or another user's social networking webpage. Example interaction features may include microblogging applications such as status updates, tweets, wall posts and other types of message posts. Microblog posts can include such formats as plain text, hypertext, digital video and/or digital audio.
Microblog posts can be generated with a mobile device. The post itself can refer to a context of the user and/or the mobile device. A user's context can also increase the interest of other users in the microblog post by providing more information. Moreover, other users may be interested in certain categories of contexts. Furthermore, because the mobile device changes location, in some cases, the context can be dynamic. Thus, associating context data with message postings can augment the user experience of a social networking website.